Journey to Babel Spock's Commentary
by J0j2
Summary: In the episode journey to babel, spock meets his parents and is made fun of from having a teddy bear by Mccoy, while on an emotional -yet illogical- rollercoaster.


-Journey to Babel, Spock's commentary

First officer's log, star date 39802573QJ.35

On our way to the planet codenamed 'Babel' which is where ambassadors will vote on certain issues within Starfleet command and interplanetary mining problems. On our way, there was much complaining by the doctor about the unaccommodating uniforms. I have to say, though we agree on very little, his opinion is similar to mine on this concept.

Also on our way, James learned that the Vulcan ambassador is in fact my father, along with my mother. He seemed surprised and I do not blame him. My mother tells me she is disappointed that even after being among illogical humans of her kind I still do not smile. This is because leading my Vulcan philosophy, little makes me happy. And though I admit this to no one, I am embarrassed of happiness after all the anger I've suffered as a child.

Later on in the night in the reception room, Bones –I am sorry about the informal name, but that is what Jim calls him by, thus I do the same- asked my mother if I was any more human then I tell. Clearly I am if I am able to say I am very embarrassed by this. I'm almost surprised my face didn't glow green. Almost, considering I have mastered my emotions well. And, after the question, my mother told Mccoy I had a Salut. I anger of her, telling the doctor about this. A salut for those of you who have not grown up on Vulcan, is not at all like a teddy bear as described by my mother, but as a real bear. I-chaya was the name of my pet. Quickly, out of shame I recoiled, "On Vulcan, the teddy bears are live. And they have six in fangs." I left the situation quickly.

I went to my quarters after to think about what had happened. My own mother had embarrassed me in front of my friend. Commonly, as I know, this happens in human youth. Another human trait I suspect. Jim has told me many times about when he was embarrassed at something I believe was called a 'High School Dance.' Though I never tell him, I find the story rather pleasing.

Soon, I hear word that Jim was attacked by an Andorian. I go to sick bay immediately and he's unable to sit or stand up. I'm very worried about him, as he is my closest friend amongst the enterprise crew. But I cannot say because all duties now fall upon me. I need to safely guide the enterprise to Babel. A very unfortunate situation. I know I have various commanding experience, but a ship full of ambassadors and leaders of planets, if something goes awry, it is entirely on me.

Everything is going along rather fine besides an alien space craft, until I am summoned and soon learn my father was involved in a murder. There is a pig snouted humanoid in the hallway and Sarik is nearby. Mccoy tells me he is the most liable suspect. I reject it. A human instinct, although all logic points to my father. I finally accept it, and as though it could not get worse, my father has a heart attack.

Bones is not entirely sure if he can cure him and the only way he can operate is for me to donate my odd, but shared blood type with Sarik. I can't give up my position as captain for one life as many others might be on the line. But my father…

After an emotionally awkward conversation with my mother, I am slapped in the face by her. Odd ways of dealing with anger, human females have.

I continue my commanding duties, but soon Jim comes in. I am more than relieved to see him but he denies he is hurt and reclaims his position. I know he is not alright and he is lying to get me to save my father. I object once, but decide my duty now goes to Sarik.

I am almost sure that the doctor slept through the Vulcan anatomy in medical school because I assure you, he almost killed me and my father. Although we both are now alive and thriving might I add, he took too much time and continuously complained about our 'Green icewater blood'. His bickering is oddly enjoyable for me, as his anger is highly illogical.

After the surgery, Mccoy decides to torment me about the teddy bear and I insist that it is NOT a teddy bear so much as a pet. Anyway, it is fine if he chooses to taunt me. I know that he himself has a teddybear in his quarters. I did hack in to the doctor's log.


End file.
